Jantimus "Janti" Tirino
Name: Jantimus "Janti" Tirino Race: Nibenese Sex: Male Age: 25 Position: Musician Appearence A short man, and sporting a decent length of facial hair (not to compensate for height related deficiencies, of course). While his moustache and beard has grown freely to mangly status, his brown hair has been kept trimmed short (to keep back what he believes to be distasteful curls). His small wardrobe manages to contain nearly every color of the rainbow, every peice varies in color as if the tailor had a terrible misshap with the dyes and passed it off as some alluring exotic outfit to Jantimus. And, his face is never far from the lopsided grin that gets him in trouble with the ladies. Skills You would assume that Janti, being in the trade of musicians, would have some fantastic skill in playing the lute or singing. In fact, he is absolute garbage at playing anything more than the three basic chords he picked up from a bard he met at an inn three years ago. It is a wonder he's able to still make the pocket change he still does as a hired (and often fired) bard in the Imperial City. Other skills include hunting, stealing, and general mischeavousness. Possessions A battered old lute strapped to his back, his eclectic wardrobe in a pack, a dagger to keep the burglers at bay, and a quickly lightenting coinsack. Personality Janti yearns for adventure, but is not much of couragous warrior. Among the many occupations he has tried, city guard ended in the most disaster. He is quite outgoing, and is certainly a hit with the women (until they hear his screaching song voice). He has knack for saying the worst thing at the worst possible time, which has made him many enemies in the past. However, those that tolerated his antics long enough to get to know him better have come to know his big heart. Strengths Janti would like you to believe he is a great mucisian, of course, but his strength really lies in storytelling. In truth, he is a very charismatic character (but, his speechcraft could use some work). Major Flaws Quite a few: a coward when faced with danger, a mouth with no filter, a trackrecord of failure, and no one would ever trust him with their finances. History Jantimus was born and raised on a farm in a cabin out in the Nibenay Valley. At the young age of 15, he decided that his parents were holding him back too much and decided to leave them and his siblings to roam the jungle on his own looking for adventure. It was a wonder he lived long enough to 18 years old living off hunting wild animals and stealing from various villages and towns. At 18, he found himself in the Imperial City and decided the adventure he was looking for wasn't going to be found starving in the jungle, so he tried many different occupations: merchant apprentice, cook, city guard, you name it. He always managed to screw up somehow and get fired before too long. Nothing really stuck until he tried being a musician. Everyone liked listening to music, so even if he screwed up, there were always other clients. And he found it bizarre how simple it was to appear like a decent musician by stringing the same three chords on his lute and humming along. He was too jaded by his own past failures to particularly care what the audience thought of his music anyways. Recent Occupation For three years now, he has been a musician in the Imperial City. However, the excitement of the "one great city" is starting to wear off, and he's desperately looking for new adventure. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Nibenese Category:Mananauts Category:Spiros and the Mananauts